


Predictable

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awesome Missouri, Drabble, F/M, Sam Winchester's Visions, Suspense, Visions, dun dun dun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to meet the Winchester boys, only Sam recognises you from one of his visions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictable

_**A FEW YEARS EARLIER** _

“Hey,” Dean tried. “Hey!” He rushed to his brother’s side as he collapsed onto the motel floor. “Sammy!  _Sammy_!”

_**A girl was driving an old purple mini cooper with her windows down and Guns N’ Roses blaring out from her radio. As she climbed out- wearing a battered leather jacket and skin tight jeans-, she smirked knowingly at the brothers, greeting them with, ‘Well, hello boys,’ before sidling up to them and saying ‘-**_

Sam gasped for breath, his arms flinging out to find Dean who stood fast and dutifully acted as his brother’s anchor. “Th-there was…it was- there was a girl. She-umm, she…” he carried off, staring into nothing before his brother shook him back into reality.

“I dont know…” was all he could say.

 

**_A FEW YEARS LATER_ **

You beat your hands on the steering wheel of your new -*cough* stolen *cough*- mini cooper as you sang along to ‘Paradise City’. Nearing the motel you had traced a suspicious phone to (you had found it, presumably lost and forgotten, at the crime scene of a case you were looking in to), you put the tiny car into park. 

Looking up, you spotted two men you really hadn’t expected to see there.

Sam and Dean Winchester.

With a grin, you shrugged on your Dad’s old jacket and clambered out of the car to greet them. “Well, hello boys,” you smiled.

Immediately, Sam looked as though he had seen a ghost- you forgot that he didn’t technically know  _you_  persay, and that the last time you actually saw him had been when you were telling their father the truth about what really goes bump in the night with Missouri. You’d offered to drive John home and had stayed to meet his boys- whom had actually been about four and one years old at the time.

Understandably for the kind of psychic that you were, you didn’t age, and in fact still looked the age you had been the day you met the Winchester brothers the first time. 

So, you sighed and held out a hand towards them. “Y/N,” you told them. You may have heard of me.”

Sam glared and suddenly had a gun raised to your head. “Who are you?!” he shouted.

“Woah, woah, woah,” you shushed him, gently pushing his extended arms out with deft fingers. “We dont want to make a scene now do we, Sammy?”


End file.
